


Day 12 - Slippery

by Saltwater_Spacespeasant



Series: Inktober 2020 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Archer Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, How Do I Tag, Knight Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Knight Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Knight Logic | Logan Sanders, Knight Morality | Patton Sanders, Knights - Freeform, Lord Deceit | Janus Sanders, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Roman is a prince, janus is a self-proclaimed lord who just wants equal wages for peasents, the other core sides are his knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltwater_Spacespeasant/pseuds/Saltwater_Spacespeasant
Summary: “Prince Roman.”Roman walked into the Throne Room, sword at his hip, followed by his three most loyal Knights.“Yes, father?”“There have been several reports of a figure clad in black and yellow around the forest villages up north. The locals are scared, they believe that this person is some sort of threat. I want you to track them down.”Roman nodded and, meeting the King’s eyes, said,“I won’t let you down, father.”ORThere are reports of a mysterious figure in yellow and black sneaking around near villages in the kingdom of Sandaria. Prince Roman and his Knights, Virgil, Logan, and Patton, ride out to capture him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Inktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952650
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Day 12 - Slippery

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1, sort of a prologue, of my series Royals and Rapscallions, so i hope you'll like it!

“Prince Roman.”

Roman walked into the Throne Room, sword at his hip, followed by his three most loyal Knights.

“Yes, father?”

“There have been several reports of a figure clad in black and yellow around the forest villages up north. The locals are scared, they believe that this person is some sort of threat. I want you to track them down.”

Roman nodded and, meeting the King’s eyes, said,

“I won’t let you down, father.”

* * *

“What’s the plan, Ro?” Virgil questioned. “How are we gonna deal with this “mysterious figure” the scouts are talking about?”

“I’m not so sure. I suppose we’ll have to wing it. But we will catch him.” He paused, thinking, “And I think I have a pretty good idea of who he is.” He added, mostly to himself.

“You have a suspicion as to who it is?” Logan asked, looking up from where he was sharpening his sword. “Could this help track them down?”

Roman shook his head.

“No, I don’t know where he operates from. The best we can do is ask the villagers and scouts for leads.”

It was then that Patton piped up.

“Are you gonna at least tell us who he is? Surely it could be some help, right?”

“Maybe,” Roman answered thoughtfully. Then he shook his head again. “No. Like I said, I don’t know where his base of operations is. What matters is us riding out in time to capture him.”

“But you’ll tell us who it is when we get him?”

Roman smiled slightly.

“Yeah, ‘course I will.”

* * *

“Roman, look! Horseshoe tracks.” Logan called from the edge of the clearing they had stopped in.

“Loads of horses come through this clearing, it’s a trade route.” Virgil said, unimpressed.

“But they’re veering off the path, towards the abandoned watchtower.”

That got Roman’s attention. He walked over to the tracks Logan was pointing at, and followed their route with his eyes.

“Logan’s right. Let’s get riding again. If we’re quick we can catch up to that rapscallion.”

“But we just got here and I don’t want the sandwiches to go to waste!”

“No time for snack breaks, Patton.”

Patton looked dejected for a second before saying,

“Alright. What’s a rapscallion?”

“It means something similar to scoundrel or rogue, to answer your question.”

* * *

Beneath the ruins of a long-abandoned watchtower, stood a black horse, its rider’s face obscured by a black hood lined in golden-yellow. They were holding some kind of book, and the shape of a snake with two heads was expertly stitched in golden thread on the cloak’s shoulder

Roman held his hand up, signalling the others to stop. He slowly and quietly dismounted his horse and drew his sword.

With his free hand, he motioned to catch Virgil’s attention.

“Warning shot.” He whispered, exaggerating the syllables so that he could tell what was being said without hearing.

The arrow fired, and landed at the horse’s feet, and its rider’s head snapped up before turning around to face them.

The three gasped as the figure took off his hood to reveal a face of half-man, half-serpent, the left side covered in scales.

“I knew it. Lord Janus.” Roman mumbled. He then raised his head and addressed the snake, “Come with us peacefully and there needn’t be any violenc”e.”

“Well, well,” The snake replied, feigning shock. “If it isn’t the famous Knights of Sandaria, here to capture me. And the Prince himself, what an honour!”

“Enough. Come with us and we won’t have to use any unnecessary force.”

“Oh, that won’t be happening, I’m afraid.” Janus said, chuckling, before turning and riding off deeper into the forest faster than the four Knights could follow.

“Dammit! That slippery snake got away once again!”

“Roman, you recognise him.” Virgil said. “Who was it?”

“That is the ‘Lord’ Janus. He wants my father’s Crown.”

“What does he want the crown for, just to wear?” Patton asked.

“No, Patton, I believe what Roman meant is that this Janus desires the Kingdom for himself.” Logan explained patiently.

Roman nodded.

“Yes, that’s right. Now that my suspicions have been confirmed, we have to follow him and stop him. He’s heading in the direction of the City.”

“And how do you propose we do that, Princey? He seems pretty sure of himself and he doesn’t look like the kind of guy who’d just stop. He’s probably got his own followers to help him fight, or else how could he be that confident?” Virgil asked.

Roman quickly refuted the idea. “No, that’s not his style. I know Janus. He lays traps, sneaks around and looks for the perfect chance to strike. But he can’t take four at once. I’ll ride ahead and catch up, you guys fall behind and be my backup. He’s smart, he knows he can only fight one of us at a time. If all four of us go after him, he won’t be deterred. I have to do this alone.”

* * *

“Janus!” Roman called into the woods Janus was sure to be hiding in. “I know you’re here, we can talk this out and nobody needs to get hurt.”

There was a flash of yellow in the trees, and Janus emerged, looking sly as ever.

“If you won’t talk, I’ll have no choice but to attack.”

Janus looked around in the trees, clearly searching for the other Knights.

“I’ve come alone, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Oh, I’m not worried, Prince.” Janus said. “I’m simply making sure this’ll be a fair fight.” He brandished his ornate cane, which upon closer inspection seemed to double as a weapon, in the air for effect.

“I said we can talk. What is it you want with my father’s crown?”

“Your father is cruel. He preaches peace and yet hoards wealth for himself. He doesn’t protect his citizens when they need it. And I can only get to _him_ by stopping _you,_ first.”

Before Roman had a chance to process the statement, the snake lunged at him with his cane-sword, and Roman reacted immediately, blocking the strike with his own blade.

Janus was pushed back by the force, but immediately jumped back forward. The two swords locked together and Janus forced Roman down, smirking.

“Not too strong are we now, your Highness?”

Roman responded by swiping at Janus, causing him to lose his grip on his weapon and stumble backwards. He pinned Janus to the ground, sword at his throat.

“So you’re just like his Majesty, the King. Quick to violence as a _first_ resort.”

“You’re the one who attacked me. What are you in this for? Power?”

“I simply want an end to the divide between noble and common. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Roman lifted his sword and sheathed it.

“That’s it?” the snake nodded. “Well,” he paused, considering. “it seems we have a common interest after all.”

The serpent looked shocked, and then angry. “Liar,” he hissed, “You just want me to trust you so you can strike while my guard is down.”

“No, I don’t. I swear on my Honour that I would never double-cross anyone like that. I’ve seen how my father keeps all that wealth to himself.” He extended an arm, and Janus hesitantly took it. “It seems we have some common ground, Janus. Perhaps we’re not so different.”

Janus looked skeptical, but nodded anyway. “Very well. I won’t fight you anymore.” He paused to sheath his own sword. “Unless of course, you go back on your word.”

“I won’t.”

There was a silent agreement then, and the two were begrudging allies.

“I best be going.” Roman said. “Safe travels.”

The snake nodded, disappearing into the forest once more.

* * *

“Well?” Virgil questioned, seeing Roman arrive without the snake. “Where is he? Did you stop him?”

Roman shook his head. “It seems we have some common ground. Janus shares our goal of making the Kingdom more equal.”

“How are you sure we can trust him?” Logan reasoned.

“Well, he could have literally stabbed me in the back when I turned away, and he didn’t. That’s gotta be something.”

“Surely that’s not where the bar is?” said Virgil.

“It’s not, but I think, for now at least, we can trust him.”

**Author's Note:**

> day 12 a day late cause i had writers block lol. part of my inktober collab with @shitpostsandgoodposts on tumblr. check out his blog for one half of the works and art and my blogs @pepperland-paperbacks (writing) and @zipstick (art) for the rest :)


End file.
